


carmen sandiego galaxy brain fic

by thenostrcmo



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, I'll add tags later, it's been months and i haven't added tags sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenostrcmo/pseuds/thenostrcmo
Summary: written for the carmen x julia discord server
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	carmen sandiego galaxy brain fic

carmen mixes redbull with her chocolate milk and looks over at julia. julia is very hot. carmen drinks the chocolate redbull milk. julia doesn't like that but it's ok bc carmen is hot. julia takes carmen's glass out of her hand using her lesbian telepathic powers and smashes it against the wall. carmen cries. julia doesn't like seeing carmen cry so she makes her gf another glass of chocolate redbull milk. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos thx
> 
> also follow me on twitter @wlwripley


End file.
